fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jazz Adams
---- Jazz Adams (ジャズス•アダムス, Jazusu Adamusu) is a former MCAA fighter who was discharged after it was discovered that she used addictive steroids to supplement her performance. After being kicked out of the league, she spent time in a treatment center in Fiore yet failed to recover from her addiction. The drugs wrecked havoc on her system, her body growing weak and she felt a craving each time she tried to use her magic. Jazz chose to travel back to where she was adopted from, the mountain border of Joya and Desierto and met her birth family and her original culture, the Horra Tribe, a nomadic mountain-faring group who often ride out the spring melt in the foothill villages where Jazz was accidentally abandoned as a child and quickly adopted by Fioren tourists. When she returned to her culture for a brief span of time, she learned more about her history and how she carried the blood of ancient warriors. Her family helped her grow, releasing her from the pain of addiction and teaching her the finer points of her magics as well as how to use her own energy to strengthen her body. Due to her undying tenacity, she earned the nickname Grit (度胸, Dokyou). She soon realized that she missed the ring and the rush of competition, and found her way back to Fiore where she spent time collecting money in the underground fighting scene, run by the gangs of Crocus. After she had acquired a fair sum of money, Jazz invested in her own gym, buying the space off of the gang Ouroboros. She then began to train mages to strengthen their mind, body, and magic. Eventually she hired Kevin Oreki to aid her in training young mages and shortly after Jazz's Gym became affiliated with the Magical Combat Arts Association and she was registered as an official coach, with over two-thirds of her students becoming successful and well-paid tournament fighters across Ishgar in various MCAA brackets. To this day, she strives for the excellency and growth of her students. Appearance Jazz exerts a vibrant energy, a broad smile generally adorning her face while her open posture and choice of attire generally denote her as an approachable person. Though, due to the prominent muscle, scars, and scrapes of her exposed skin, it is known to most that she is, in fact, a fighter. Her hair is cropped to chin length, parted slightly to her right and impeccably straight, even when subjected to humidity. It is a dark shade of mocha brown and is soft and silken to the touch. Much to her own annoyance, it is too short to pull back in a ponytail or bun, so she settles for clipping back her bangs with small bobby pins when she expects a fight. Her eyes are a stunning shade of caribbean aqua blue. They are thin and slanted, with thick brown lashes and slightly blood-blossomed sclera due to her past in substance abuse. Jazz often finds that she finds suitors in most environments, most likely due to how striking they are against the muted shades of her hair and skin. She has features carved of harsh angles, with a sloping upturned nose, arched eyebrows, prominent cheekbones, and a sharp jawline and chin. Her skin is the color of rich copper, hinting at her Joyan heritage and background. For the most part, it is soft, though she has thick callouses on her hands and feet. The only prominent scar she possesses is on her lip, a puckered raised line that she claims was dealt to her by a particularly sharp ring, however, most perceive it as a joke. Jazz has straight, open posture and is not incredibly tall, reaching an average height of 5'8, with prominent muscle across her entire body, particularly in her thighs, biceps, triceps and abdomen, denoting her status as a strong-willed warrior as well as the training she has undergone. Her body is not without feminine curves, as she possessed a medium bust and wide hips, however, these are not facets of her appearance she is found flaunting. Jazz is generally seen wearing attire reminiscent of her culture, particularly after returning to her family. Most often she is seen wearing a green tank top with a lighter stripe through the middle, spanning her waist as a hem as well. Two small bands of a material similar to hardened clay adorn her upper arms, ensuring that she has at least a small amount of earth on her at all times, presumably as a sentimental marker. Above her hips is a forest sash, tied in an asymmetrical knot on her left side. Her pants are baggy, colored an emerald shade that fall to mid-calf, scrunched into place at the base. She also wears soft comfortable flats, a similar shade to her sash that fit perfectly on her feet, even in the midst of combat. She can also be seen in more athletic dress, wearing a pair of tight green shorts and a matching cropped top. With both of these outfits, Jazz opts to wear wrapped bandages around her hands in forearms, made of a particularly expensive material with magical properties. Occasionally she is seen wearing modern clothing such as sweatpants, athletic shorts, sweatshirts, tee shirts, tank and crop tops, usually fitting a gray, green and brown color scheme. Personality & Traits Jazz is typically summed up by her upbeat attitude and the broad smile she wears. She likes to think of herself as a realistic optimist, trying to find the joy in what life is, as opposed to what she wants. She is generally perceived as quite an open, approachable person, willing to share stories of her past and listen to what people have to say. Jazz is not shy about criticism and is capable of taking it as well as giving it in such a manner that is truthful but also not detrimental to those who receive it. Unlike some, it seems Jazz is quite genuine and truly cares about people. She is incredibly empathetic and finds connection with the majority of the people she meets. It is this sense of almost mother-like caring that has lead her to help people who have struggled in similar situations to hers, like Aaron Incendi, despite his vicious protests. She works well on teams and in group settings, often finding herself in a role of advisory or leadership within them. People tend to look up to her, and Jazz does a good job of recognizing everyone's ideas and creating a group where everyone's strength is being maximized and they are all working together. One thing that can be said is that Jazz has a quite addictive personality, evident of her past usage of substances. She tends to find herself getting very hooked on certain activities, particularly the enjoyment she feels when fighting and training students. After spending three years living in the mountains, it seems that she has a love for nature, and when not working, is often hiking or camping in the mountains outside of Crocus, occasionally dragging some of her students along for extra or special training expeditions. Due to her addictive tendencies, she attempts to maintain healthy activities, rarely drinks and refuses to take drugs, even medicinal ones when she is ill, believing that it would be too easy for her to fall back into her old habits. Despite her positive traits, Jazz seems to have a tendency to barricade her own emotions, forgoing how she really feels in favor of happiness which leads her to have some emotional blockage, in which case she can usually be overwhelmed. This also comes off as her being quite protective, pushing away her own feelings so that she is able to be a strong, dependable rock for her friends in times of stress. Most of all, it seems that has a tendency for self-loathing. Jazz is ashamed of herself and the choices she made as a teenager in hopes of getting stronger. Although she generally is upbeat and positive, this does not apply to her opinion of herself. She often is very hard on herself, picking out all of her flaws and weaknesses, something that has caused her to constantly strived to advance. Her shame mostly lies in her usage of steroids and what they did to her system, making it very difficult to tap into the full extent of her magic power at most moments without feeling pain. Jazz seems to be afraid of commitment and intimate relationships and refuses to let others take care of her, even when she needs help. She does not like to appear weak and wants to help people though this is clouded by the fact that she won't let others help her. For someone with a light so bright, her darkness rests beneath, doubt and hatred hidden within the shadows of her mind to grow and fester. Jazz's overlying personality trait is that of utter absolute resolve and determination. When she sets her mind to something she will go to all ends to accomplish it. Her stubbornness borderlines along the lines of blunt indignance, especially when she is particularly frustrated or annoyed. She is not quick to anger, however, can be aggravated by cruel, ignorant and bigotted people, especially those that show a lack of moral compass. Jazz fiercely believes in the good of humanity, that everyone can be saved and changed for the better, a trait that ultimately leads to disappointment in most circumstances. Since she was a child, Jazz has always used fighting as an outlet for her emotions. She seems to feel most at ease in combat, which, in part, can be traced to her physiology itself. Her go-to method for settling things is with her fists, not necessarily in a hyper-aggressive way, though as the most efficient way of letting out pent-up stress and quickly settling discussions. This makes it very difficult to throw her off in a fight, she rolls with nearly everything, making it hard to surprise her. Jazz is a kind, empathetic and fierce woman, constantly striving for improvement and looking to make her mark on the world. Relationships History A Fighter's Plight Jazz's story starts in a small village at the base of the mountains that border Joya and Desierto. During the spring, the season of snow melts, Jazz was born to members of the Horra Tribe who ended up abandoning her in the decrepit town they had sunk refuge in, seeing as a baby would not be capable of surviving the change in altitude at an age so young. Jazz found herself adopted by a kind Fioren couple and was raised for the most part not knowing of her own heritage. She learned when she was a teenager, as doctor's discovered a strange factor of her DNA that was uncommon in residents of Fiore. The truth came and as hard as it was, Jazz didn't resent either of her sets of parents. In her mid-teenage years, Jazz also began to fight in the MCAA, inspired by combatants such as Silver Kasumi, seeing it as a good outlet for her. She began to realize, despite her knack for hand-to-hand combat that magic was incredibly difficult, and she could barely keep pace in placement matches, not to mention actually ranking in any sort of competition. It was then that she resorted to secretly doping with a brand of steroids developed to increase both her physical and magical capabilities. However, it may have increased her career it also came with side effects. Jazz began to crave the drug at all times and eventually her body was dependent on it, she ached without it and it stung to attempt to use magic without it. Eventually, her appearance started to change, her face became gaunt and her eyes became bloodshot. People started to take notice of this, and though she protested and tried to keep it hidden, her addiction came to light and at age 19, Jazz's career was an MCAA fighter was cut short. With no choice in the matter due to her poor financial status, Jazz was placed into a rehab center by her parents. She found that rehab, did not end up helping her, her craving never ceased and her physical condition grew more and more decrepit. One day, a man from Sorcerer Weekly came to interview her in hopes of interviewing her. At first, Jazz was outraged until she discovered that he was writing an article about why fighters chose to dope and how it affects them in the long run, instead of an article to slander her name even further. Later in treatment, she was reading that issue of Sorcerer Weekly when she came across another article on the snowmelts that plague the Joyan mountains each spring and remembered that that area was where she was from. Then it struck her, that perhaps what she was supposed to do was to find her way home. Jazz checked herself out of rehab that night and began her journey. Rocky Recovery Jazz used what cash she had to purchase a one-way ticket to a village on the mountain border of Joya and Desierto, not the one she was born in but one very close. The journey was hard on her body and before she knew it, Jazz was half dead, alone and wandering through the temperate forest without food or water. It was after she had fallen unconscious that she found herself in a cave, surrounded by people. They introduced themselves as the Horra Tribe, a culture of nomadic hunters that live in the mountains. None of them recognized her as their child however they could tell that she was Horra as well, mostly due in part to how her aura was similar to their own. For her first months in their care, Jazz was taken care as they slowly began to nurse her back to health. Her quakes and shivers continued, and she barely was able to stand for stretches longer than ten minutes. But, slowly and surely over the course of her first months there, with the aid of her family and their knowledge of herbal remedies she began to regain physical strength, however, her magic was another story. She found that it was difficult to conjure any of her magic, which was met with incredible frustration and shame. She turned to her family and they believed that the drug had blocked up the circulation of aura in her body, their solution? Meditation, stretching, and exercise. At first, she blew it off as nothing but wilderness-nonsense, but when push came to shove, Jazz knew she needed to get better. Once again, it took time, though her magic started to return. When she was younger, Jazz's use of magic was somewhat underdeveloped and revolved around raw power techniques instead of those that were tactically sound or balanced, one of the reasons that she was not a high-ranking participant of the MCAA. Through the teaching of her kinsmen, most of which used one or both of the two magics Jazz has acquired began to train her in the finer points of her magic, as well as teaching her their history and honing the blade that was her hand-to-hand combat. She spent three years with the Horra Tribe, growing more powerful and more of herself than she'd ever been before. However, there was something still lacking. She missed the ring, the rush of competition, and how it felt to win. She was at crossroads again, and instead of continuing life with her Clan, Jazz chose to return to Crocus. Return to Crocus She backpacked her way back to Crocus. A trip that took around two months in which Jazz lived alone in nature. She had no money to buy things in the towns she saw along the way and carried her sparse equipment on her back. Due to the lifestyle that the Horra Tribe maintained, it was fairly easy for Jazz after she had spent so much time learning from them, however being alone was terrifying at some points. Occasionally she ran into trouble, even meeting and battling with a lycanthrope for a short period of time, though it was an event which results with no serious damage to either party, more of a misunderstanding. When she made her way back to Crocus, Jazz began to earn money by fighting in underground brawls, organized by various gangs underneath the Underworld Queen's reign. Jazz found, whether it was the lack of significant competition or her own increase in strength, that for the most part, it was fairly easy and soon she had enough money to rent an apartment and pay for food, though she was not satisfied. Jazz tried to return to the MCAA as a fighter, though was denied due to her past, even though she had been clean for three years. She was not going to give up, it was then that she realized that she could still make an impact on the MCAA community. She could train fighters and help them advance like her family had done for her, so they could achieve their dreams and the dreams she never did. Jazz spent more time, gathering money and eventually renting an abandoned gym off of the loansharking gang . She was watched closely by one of their members, Kevin Oreki, who hung around as she rebuilt the gym and began to open for business, ensuring that she met their payments. Eventually when Jazz's Gym caught enough traction she bought the space completely, however, Oreki still hung around. Eventually, Jazz realized that he was bored and as much of a thrill-seeker as her and they began to spar. Jazz was immediately taken with his fighting capabilities and style, as it was much different than hers but equality effective. She offered him a position as a trainer at her gym, hoping that he would take the opportunity for honest work instead of running with a gang. Kevin did accept, however, did not cut his ties with Ouroboros and still occasionally runs jobs for them. She is one of the more well-known trainers in the Fiore League, who has prominent combatants linked to her gym, though none have secured a championship spot... yet. Jazz strives for excellence and will continue to push her students to their limits while encouraging a healthy lifestyle. Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jazz is known for a unique and harrowing fighting style that maximizes full-contact assault and the usage of joint locks to effectively disable components in a quick-paced and efficient manner. Based primarily on a blend of and , Jazz uses powerful earth-rooted stances and strikes of a variety of manner including open and close palm strikes, elbow and knee strikes, and a variety of kicks with both leg and foot. Her form flows, moving from attack to attack with grace and she will spring from the earth for brief moments to deliver strikes to the face before rooting herself again. After training with her family, the Horra tribe, Jazz has learned to read opponent's attacks, watching for subtle micro-movements such as muscle twitches and the movement of their eyes in order to detect and effectively counter attacks as well as learning to twist the body in ways to pin opponents and cause great pain with the simplest of movements. Jazz tends to take a defensive approach to combat, preferring to counter and subsequently take down the opponent as quick as possible. She seems to have a mastery of this style of combat, to a degree where she is capable of effectively teaching it to her students. She also has enough knowledge in and to teach these styles of combat as well, taking a more modern approach, however, for the most part, she does not employ these techniques in combat. Her life in the underground, fighting against ruthless people who often use weaponry has led Jazz to a great amount of skill in ; she is capable of twisting people's bodies in ways that get them to release their blade or gun, getting it out of their reach and leveling the playing field of the fight. It is quite difficult to sneak up on Jazz, seeing as she often uses the both the echolocation and seismic sense techniques to prevent those from getting the drop on her. She combines offensive spells of her given magics to her combat as well, using , and the to increase the damage she deals with her strikes. Jazz is absolutely fearsome, regardless of whether she takes the offensive or the defensive to take down her foes. Her instincts are great and have attuned her perfectly for warfare which would make taking her on a grave mistake if it weren't for her compassion and pacifism. Physical Capabilities : As a member of the Horra Tribe, a culture and group of humans descended from the ancient Plainswalker bloodlines, Jazz's body has mutated in a way different than that of normal humans, transforming her body to give her enhanced physical and mental attributes to match that of her natural physique and training. Such ramifications include a refined sensory system, enhanced strength, speed, tougher flesh and bones, reflexes and slightly enhanced regenerative healing. Combined with the vigorous training and residual effect of the steroids she took in her late teens, Jazz has physical ramifications far beyond that of a normal human. Due to how diluted the Plainswalker blood of the Horra Tribe is, they lack the increased lifespan, decelerated aging and phenomenal healing of pureblooded Plainswalkers. Additionally, as an athlete, Jazz has always been at the peak of her physical abilities, performing highly in all physical activities during her academic age, even when drugs weakened her system. *'Refined Senses': Jazz's senses are much better than that of the average's human's, though they are not supernatural and can still be tricked. She has vision of 20/15, making her vision better than that of normal humans, along with the increased number of rod cells in her eyes, she has night vision that is around twice as better than others. She has slightly increased hearing, with a range of 18 Hz-22,000 Hz; which can detect sounds over a longer distance than humans, she often can detect infrasonic and ultrasonic noises as well. Her physiology also provides her with around nine million sent identifying glands, that allow her to track scents with ease. Her memory is attuned to most scents, which allows her to passively sense them if they resurface. Her sense of taste is enhanced as well, allowing her to detect poisons and the ingredients in food given that she has at least a teaspoon of the dish. Due to her usage of Seismic Sense and Echolocation, she has also developed the ability to fight and maneuver blind, feeling her surroundings through vibrations. Additionally, her sense of balance, otherwise known as equilibrium is heightened to a degree where it is nearly impossible to knock her off balance. *'Incredible Strength': Jazz has incredible strength, and is capable of lifting and handling objects that are up to 25 times her own weight, strength that maxes out at 4382 lbs/2.121 tons, a feat that is impossible for humans and even normal mages. The combination and multiplication of her mutated slow-twitch and fast-twitch muscle fibers allows her to handle great amounts of weight. She has incredible dynamic and explosive power, her blows capable of shattering bones, concrete, wood, denting metal and carry such concussive force that they send loose objects, such as humans flying. Her strength seems to meet its match against Mikhael Xavier's Gravity code-3.4, as his spell rooted him to the earth, even against the force of her blows. Beyond this her strength and hidden muscle mass translates to her foot speed and jumping power. She is capable of making leaps of great lengths, not to mention the individual strength of her upper body, a facet of her build that is also of the highest caliber, allowing her to pull herself up onto a ledge with one arm as easy as breathing. She has displayed incredible feats such as lifting boulders and other chunks of the earth to throw them at foes, though it is implied that this is minorly aided by her usage of Earth Magic. Additionally, Jazz is strong enough to break through nearly anything, including zip ties, rope, thin strips of metal and bone, making it nearly impossible to bind her. As noted by the Horra Tribe, her strength is resounding, even for their supernatural capabilities, marking her as one of the strongest in the current generation. By the time she healed, she could easily hold her own against an onslaught of boulders and other earthen projectiles by destroying them with just her fists. Jazz admits that she needs to pull her punches against foes, whether she's going all out or in basic training and sparring against her students, seeing as she does not want to permanently injure them. *'Superior Speed': Jazz's mutated muscles and skeletal structure, respiratory system are adapting to maximize the speed without succumbing to physical injuries while the blend of fast and slow twitch muscles maximizes the full capacity of her body to allow her to run at rates up to 74 mph (33 m/s). With this speed, she blows past vehicles such as cars and can catch up to the supernatural creatures her ancestors hunted. She seems to come out of thin air, attacking foes faster than most humans can react. Jazz has been at the peak of speed for the majority of her life and was declared the winner of nearly all of the footraces that she participated in as a teenager, even without the increased training of her family the Horra Tribe. Her speed endurance is great as well, allowing her to keep up an astonishing pace of around 56 mph (25 m/s) for over six hours. This supplements her fighting to a great degree, giving Jazz the necessary tools to strike as quickly as she does, pinning opponents in the blink of an eye before taking them to the earth. She covers distance quickly, and combined with her reflexes, instincts, and agility is nearly impossible to tag in combat by a human, unless, of course, they have enhanced their physical capabilities in some way. **'Reduced Earth' (縮地, Shukuchi): Jazz shifts the majority of her body weight into her dominant leg before tapping her foot, generating a rush of energy to propel herself in her chosen direction at speed akin to High Speed. This causes her to accelerate to a degree where she can reach a max distance of over twenty meters near instantaneously, creating the illusion of teleportation to untrained eyes. This technique is used to eliminate or create distance between her and her foes, allowing her to move out of reach of enemy attacks or in close to strike. Jazz rarely uses this in combat, using this as more of a way to cover distance quickly. *'High Agility:' Jazz possess incredible inane coordination, agility, and dexterity that surpasses that of nearly any human. Her dexterity is great and she moves with the grace and finesse. She is incredibly light on her feet, with connective tissue and tendons that are incredibly elastic and durable, making her quite flexible as well. Despite lacking acrobatic and gymnastic training, she is an accomplished aerialist, capable of various stunts such as flips, slides and crossing rings without hurting herself. Jazz has been shown to go toe-to-toe with opponents with fearsome attacks, dodging linear attacks with ease. She moves and balances freely on nearly any surface due to her enhanced sense of equilibrium. Jazz's bones can absorb a great deal of shock and impact as she seemingly shrugs of falls of great heights if she lands in a way that is not on her feet. Her body is quite fluid, as she has been described moving and dodging effortlessly in combat for extended periods of time, making it increasingly harder for others to hit or injure her. She moves from counter to attack, fall to strike instantaneously, to a degree where it surprises foes. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Along with her agility and speed, Jazz's supernatural reflexes are the last part that contributes to how difficult it is to even land a blow on her. She has incredible reaction timing that rates in at over 5 times greater than that of the average human, allowing her to react to what she sees, hears or touches incredibly fast. When focusing it seems she almost perceives the world in slower motion, allowing her to dodge bullets, arrows, sword swipes, strikes and spells unscathed. Her strikes come out of nowhere and it is nearly impossible for her to be hit unless she is holding back, which she usually is. Her feats are incredible, such as correcting her balance nearly .06 seconds after the world had been shifted from beneath her versus another earth mage. She was able to dodge and counter the oncoming attacks of Aleksander Xavier, even when his own speed and reflexes were enhanced by nearly four times more efficient than his already honed reflexes were. *'Incredible Durability:' As a partial Plainswalker, Jazz has tougher skin and denser bones and muscles than the average person. Her body is stronger and more elastic than humans, allowing her to handle more physical stress due to its fortified structure. She has bones that are highly resistant to blunt force trauma and impact forces such as punches, kicks and other physical strikes. She can take on mass quantities of damage such as being struck with phenomenal physical and magical attacks alike without succumbing to little more than bruises and scrapes. Her resistance to electricity is great, allowing her to take on lightning mages without risk of being paralyzed by their shocks. It seems that Jazz has an incredibly high tolerance for crushing and omnidirectional pressure, allowing her to resist the effects of things such as Gravity Magic. Her skin also provides her with great insulation, making it so Jazz is capable of walking around in negative temperature without feeling the cold. Her pain tolerance is incredibly high as well, allowing her to stay calm and retain consciousness even when under great amounts of physical stress and injury. Jazz can take on an incredible amount of damage and continue to stand, not to mention her physiology has slightly increased the rate at which she heals and generates blood, to a degree where it can save her life from potential lethal wounds. This makes taking her on a dangerous choice, especially when combined with the rest of her skills and attributes as she will keep fighting until the bitter end to uphold what she believes. *'Boundless Stamina:' Jazz's body is highly resistant to the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood, which supported by her higher metabolic rate, allows her to stay active for incredible spans of time. She has been observed running for over several hours, crossing thousands of miles of undeveloped terrain of as she traveled back to Fiore in the span of around two and a half months. She has been observed to be awake and alert for over forty-eight hours and is well rested after a meager span of two hours of sleep. Her lung capacity is incredible as well, allowing her to hold her breath for around twelve minutes. She can fight for hours on end and given her tenacity and nickname, will. Combined with her durability, this makes Jazz difficult to topple in a fight because no matter what, she will stand with a smile on her face, fists raised, ready to go until her opponent drops. *'Combat Preflex and Instincts:' As she is descended from Plainswalkers, Jazz's brain is hardwired for combat, making it easy for her to interpret and predict attacks before reacting from every angle. With her incredible agility, speed ad reflexes, she can avoid linear attacks with ease, even before they have been stared. She instinctively can decode an opponent's way of thinking and their fighting style in order to anticipate their attacks and react accordingly, which gives her a huge edge in combat. This is a passive skill that is one of the key facets of her incredible skill in fighting, as she naturally is attuned to battle and reacts instinctively to it, creating a natural edge that cannot be overcome by luck or skill alone. Assorted Abilities Average Intellect: Jazz possesses a fairly average intelligence, getting mediocre grades within the range of C+'s to A-'s all throughout her education, earned through work rather than particular genius. She has a fairly decent memory and comprehension of tactics, though her brain tends to wander more in the direction of practical intelligence in combat. Besides this, Jazz has studied the human body, especially after what she did to her own body and has learned the skills necessary to survive in the wilderness independently. It is believed her IQ is around 105-115. *'Specialized Knowledge of Human Anatomy and Physiology:' As stated, Jazz has a specialized interest in the field of human anatomy and how the body works, which has led her to learn quite a bit about how her body is different than that of normal humans and how the body of humans work. This has also equipped her with the necessary information to learn the weak parts in the body, and where to strike to irreparable damage such as weak bones and organs as well as pressure points. This greatly supplements her fighting style, increasing its potential lethality. *'Wilderness Survival Knowledge:' Due to her time with the Horra Tribe, Jazz has gained the knowledge of how to survive in the wilderness in a primal setting. She is capable of hunting and gathering her own food, safely collecting water and decontaminating it as well as creating traps, starting fires, building shelter, navigation and first aid. Indomitable Will: Jazz is nearly impossible to stop when she has put her mind to something and will continue going until she has met her goal, no matter what it is. This is particularly fearsome in a fight, seeing as she will not let anything get in her path and will push herself to the ultimate limits of her capabilities in order to meet her goals. She will get up, again and again, even when feeble and week in order to do what she wants. This was displayed during the process of her healing and the tenacity and patience she held for Aaron Incendi, even when he was throwing insults and threatening to kill her if she did not give him more steroids. Powers Supernatural Capabilities Abundant Aura Reserve: Though not outstanding by any means, Jazz's well of aura is somewhat larger than average, giving her a quite a bit of energy to use for her magic and aura. She has a tendency to use basic yet powerful spells to avoid draining herself or triggering the residual effects of using too much of her magic at once, which creates a great deal of pain, especially when she is scrapping the bottom of her well. She tends to depend more on her physical abilities as opposed to magic, however, none are lacking and it is believed that in terms of strength and the Magic Council's system of ranking, she is strong enough to be an S-Class mage in a guild. *'Aura' (霊気, Reiki) is the manifestation of one's soul as well as what is generally perceived as 'Magic Power' (魔力, Maryoku). This is used to fuel Jazz's magics and spells, however Aura itself is not magic, it is the manifestation and manipulation of her own energy in order to produce supernatural effects. To be considered a mage, one is required to have the ability to manifest their aura outside of their body in order to use magic such as creating flames or forming runic barriers. When manifesting her aura, it takes a fern green color and completely surrounds her body with a range of around two feet, showing that Jazz has a significant amount of power as well as a strong connection to it. She was taught by the Horra Tribe how to manipulate her aura and temporarily enhance her physical attributes even further through a technique known as Aura Posse. She seems to have considerable skill in it and is capable of temporarily enhancing all of her physical capabilities to up to two times better than what they were before. **'Aura Posse' (霊気強化, Reikyōka) Jazz exerts her aura, letting it surround her body in a thin layer, almost like a second skin. This is capable of enhancing all of her physical attributes to up to two times than what they once were. She is incapable of enhancing each attribute separately, it is an overall buff to her attributes, similar to that of an adrenaline burst, though fueled by the usage of her aura. This is a minimally draining spell, though the more potent it is cast, the more powerful it is. On average she can maintain a lower level version of this spell (enhancing her attributes by around 1.4) for around three hours. Exceptionally Low Magical Aptitude: Unlike most wizards, who find themselves capable of learning magics fairly easy, Jazz has only shown the ability for Earth and Sound Magic, two magics which are generally carried through the bloodline of her family, the Horra Tribe. Despite her best efforts in attempting to learn other magics, even something as simple as a basic Telepathy spell, Jazz has been fruitless. In addition, it was incredibly difficult for her to use her gifts in Earth and Sound Magic for the longest time, which was one of the reasons she resorted to doping in order to boost her magical and physical capabilities. During the years she spent in the Joyan/Desiertan Mountains, Jazz increased her capabilities with her magics by over tenfold, due to the help of her family. Her outlandish determination and patience with her magic has been one of the things that has allowed her to reach such an incredible level of skill, proving that her aptitude for magic was not a disability, it was just another challenge to overcome. Sound Magic Sound Magic (音の魔法, Oto no Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that allows Jazz to create and manipulate , , and . With this magic, Jazz is capable of manipulating sound waves so that they may mimic, intensify, diminish, distort, strengthen, and weaken the sound, as well as manipulate the pitch, feedback, and the speed and length of the sound waves for varying effects. Since sound waves can travel through nearly any medium, Jazz can affect foes at long ranges, increasing the versatility of this magic. Primarily, Jazz's preference in using Sound Magic revolves around the manipulation of high-energy vibrations and frequencies to achieve effects as internal destruction or even shrouding her limbs or other objects high-energy vibrations to wreck havoc and incredible cutting/piercing damage upon matter she makes contact with. Additionally, she is capable of manifesting her sound as fern green energy, capable of forming it into structures such as waves, pulses, and shields. Jazz's usage of Sound Magic mainly replies of the supplementary benefits and directly affecting the human body as opposed to causing chaos to her surroundings. By using low frequencies she is capable of matching the unique frequency of an object to cause it to vibrate at a rate that will destroy it, this technique is applicable to the human body as well as magic spells. Jazz's years of experience have led her to be able to pinpoint the particular frequency at which an object, organism or magic operates at and subsequently neutralize it with her magic. She also finds herself drawn to the usage of visible sound energy, creating barriers and pulses of sounds to knock back foes. One of her most well-known moves in an MCAA brawl was when she forced an opponent into a sound wall to limit their mobility and used her skills in hand-to-hand combat to come out victorious. She has enough proficiency with Sound Magic that she was capable of teaching Aaron Incendi how to use sound magic and the majority of the fundamental skills he needed to forge his own spells. *'Sound Adjustment' (音調整, Otochōsei) This is a basic technique used to manipulate the volume and tone of particular sounds for a variety of effects. By manipulating the amplitude of sound waves, Jazz can control the volume of certain sounds, like reducing the volume of her own breath and footsteps for stealth purposes, or raising the volume of a sound to the degree where it can burst the eardrums of her opposition. By altering the pitch of sound, Jazz is capable of damaging her opponent's ears undetected or creating a constant high-pitched squeal to drive a foe to madness. This technique is often employed with other movement and spells to create powerful spells that she can use to her advantage. *'Frequency Change' (周波数更, Shūhasūkō) This allows Jazz to manipulate the frequencies of sound waves to achieve a variety of effects such as vibration, enhancement, destruction and protection. This is done by using her aura to take control of the frequencies of her environment, herself or other beings, taking them under her own control to manipulate at free will. *'Acoustic Pressure' (音圧, Onatsu): This technique allows Jazz to manifest her Sound Magic in the form of visible energy by catalyzing her 'sound' with her aura, creating a visible, tangible, semi-solid version of her sound that takes form in the same shade as her aura. This sound energy is a physical semi-solid force and under Jazz's control can be molded in a variety of ways such as creating waves, pulses, barriers, and even complex shapes such as barriers and arms for a variety of effects. She can even use this to unleash pulses of sonic pressure to propel herself, enhancing her speed to rates up to 150mph or even using them to launch herself into the air, occasionally creating another pulse of sonic pressure to keep herself airborne in an effect that looks similar to flight. - Offensive Spells= Sonic Gloves (音波篭手, Onpakote): Jazz exerts her aura, taking control of the air and creating sound waves of low frequency around her fists. These sound waves rapidly vibrate, creating friction between her hands and her foe's body which can tear through cloth and create friction burns and rip through skin and hide, increasing the damage she can deal with each hit. Unfortunately, this spell is unable to pierce through anything much thicker or stronger than common cloth and leather. Bass (低音, Teion): Jazz begins by increasing the amplitude of sound waves around her body while reducing the frequency, creating sound waves with large vibrations that affect the terrain around her, tearing through the earth and creating an area of instability. Additionally, by creating sound waves on either side of her foe she is capable of crushing them between the incoming forces, shaking them within the coffin of vibrating energy. Snap! 弾け, Hajike): Firstly, by analyzing a chosen opponent, Jazz looks for their tell or lapse in concentration before snapping, clapping or stomping, amplifying the sound created by the motion to such a degree where it temporarily paralyzes the foe, creating a significant opening that lets her continue her offensive assault. Due to Jazz's magic power and prowess, she can perform this spell with such a magnitude that it can cripple an opponent in one move, however, she rarely uses it at such a scale, preferring to use it to distract foes and use her skill in hand-to-hand combat to ensure victory. Additionally, due to the nature of this spell, it can only be performed on one target at once, however, those around her, friend or foe, often find themselves affected by it. Sound Wave (音波, Onpa): By releasing an omnidirectional pulse of sound pressure, Jazz is capable of battering opponents with great kinetic force, at such power that it can knock most mages off their feet and break their ribs in the process. This at average power has a range of around ten meters, however, due to her strength and comprehension of this spell Jazz, at full power, can use this spell with a range of around thirty meters. During her time as an MCAA fighter, it was most often used at low power, to stay within regulation rules with a range of around two meters, however, the force of the spell was still quite jarring. - Defensive Spells= Echo (残響, Zankyō): Jazz begins by sensing the sound waves surrounding an oncoming attack before subsequently forming two sound waves that are equal to the power of the waves surrounding the offending attack in rapid succession. The first wave will nullify the momentum of the attack, while the second will send it back to where it came from. This defensive spell is a quick counterattack against spells of all range, though primarily mid to long range. While used in close combat, Jazz's aim is usually to stop the incoming foe themselves with the first soundwave, before using the second to crash into them, creating such impact that will send them stumbling backward and often cracks the ribs of her foes with enough force put behind it. Sound Wall (音壁, Onkabe): A defensive spell with many applications and usages that begins by manifesting sound energy with the Acoustic Pressure technique. From then on, Jazz molds the energy into the form of a barrier of variable sizes, some connected to the ground and others that are movable like a shield. Jazz has a tendency to form these as linear barriers to block attacks, before dismantling them, however, she has displayed an affinity to using one or more Sound Walls to trap a foe into a corner before using her other skills such as hand-to-hand combat to take them out. The strength of these barriers is equivalent to the amount of magic power Jazz uses to create them, meaning the more powerful the barrier, the more of her magic she will have used. - Supplementary Spells= Echolocation (響き見付ける, Hibikimitsukeru): Jazz lets out a pulse of her aura which intercepts and connects with the which reaches a range of two miles before bouncing back to her to synthesize the effect of human sight without using her eyes. These sounds are received and returned to her brain which processes the information to show Jazz a three-dimensional map of the area in her mind including buildings, objects, beings etc. Since this ability is not based on sight or light, invisibility and all forms of camouflage are useless against it. Disruption (混乱, Konran): Using the sound adjustment technique, Jazz exerts an inaudible low-frequency tone that targets the inner ear and vestibular system of those around her. This sound disrupts the particles of the inner ear, causing incredible vertigo, nausea, and lack of balance to anyone within a range of fifteen meters, including her allies. Even trained acrobats and those with superior senses of equilibrium than the average human find it hard to move when this spell is in effect. Vibration (振動, Shindō): Using the frequency change technique, Jazz creates low-frequency sound waves, generally falling below 10 Hz to fall far below the hearing range of humans, to create rapidly vibrating sound waves, often around her own body or an object around her. With this, she creates a variety of effects, seeing as the sound waves absorb most of the impact of incoming danger as well as increasing the strength of her attacks through friction, making this a quite useful addition to her arsenal. Null (空白, Kūhaku): Perhaps the most effective usage of the Frequency Change technique is the spell known as Null. With this spell, Jazz is capable of exerting a pulse of a counter vibrating frequency wave to cancel out another object's vibrational frequency, causing it to rupture into shards. This spell can be performed on anything, including another person's magic with the right touch. It is most easily performed on inanimate matter that lacks magic energy but also can be performed on sentient life and magic, though this requires skill and concentration. It typically takes Jazz around 1-3 minutes to discover the frequency of a spell to counteract it. However, once she has locked in on the frequency she can quickly nullify the spell. For objects, it takes only around 10 seconds to discover the vibrational frequency. Jazz uses this spell sparingly, as a defense against magics she cannot face otherwise, and never uses it on sentient matter. }} Earth Magic Earth Magic (地の魔法, Ji no Mahō)... *'Jisei' (地優性, Dominance of Earth): *'Petrification' (石化, Sekka): - Defensive Spells= Stone Skin (, '' ) '''Rock Wall' (岩壁, Ganeki) - Supplementary Spells= Tectonic Shift (構造交替, Kōzō Kōtai)... }} Equipment - Survival Items= Hunting Knife: When Jazz was with the Horra Tribe she acquired a hunting knife in order to aid the hunting parties. It has a leather bound hilt, and a wide, slightly curved blade, perfect for skinning. There is one sharp edge, and the flat is slightly ridged, allowing Jazz to strike off it in order to create sparks to start fires. Jazz never has used this blade for combat, only for survival and now keeps it in her bedroom in Crocus, left for when she decides to spend time camping. Flint: This is the second piece of Jazz's striking kit; When used alongside the flat of Jazz's hunting knife, she is capable of creating sparks to catch on the oil soaked cloth she brings with her in order to start fires. Birch Bark and Tinder: While with her kin, Jazz learned to collect birch bark and other flammable materials in order to store them for the beginning of fire starting. With the tinder and a burrito-wrapped piece of birch bark, Jazz is capable of starting fires fairly quickly. Oil Soaked Rag: By far the most important piece of Jazz's survival kit, Jazz has soaked strips of cloth in highly flammable oil before drying them. This makes it so these pieces of cloth easily catch a spark, allowing Jazz to start fires. }} Extras - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes About= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Characters Category:Character Category:QOS Character Category:QOS Female Category:Female Category:Plainswalker Category:MCAA Category:Jazz's Gym Category:Trainer Category:Mage Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Sound Magic User Category:Earth Magic User